La música del amor: Espio y Tikal
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Las declaraciones son difíciles, pero un poco de música hace más fáciles las cosas. Gracias a Crush 40 por la canción.


**Hola a todos, ¿Como están?**

**Esté es mi primer (Mejor dicho, EL primer) Espikal, así que muy bien no me sale la pareja.**

**Dedicado a: Todas las personas a las que les gusta el Espikal.**

**Bueno, dejemos las presentaciones y empecemos con la historia.**

Shadow entró corriendo a una habitación donde había unos 3 erizos más, un zorrito, un equidna y un camaleón, y dijo:

-Oigan chicos- Los otros dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le prestaron atención- Necesito integrantes para una banda ¿Quién se une?

-No puedo Shadow- Dijo un erizo plateado con líneas celestes llamado Silver- No es que no me guste formar parte de una banda, es que Blaze me invitó a formar un dueto.

-Yo tampoco puedo- Dijeron Knuckles (El equidna) y Espio (El camaleón).

-¿De qué es la banda?- Preguntaron los otros dos erizos, uno azul llamado Sonic y otro negro llamado Mephiles.

-De rock- Dijo Shadow.

-Me apunto- Dijeron los otros dos.

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas...**

-¿Realmente vas a cantar con Silver?- Preguntó asombrada Rouge, una murciélago.

-Si- Dijo una gatita lila de ojos ámbar, o Blaze.

-No puedo creer que te hayan invitado a cantar.

-En realidad lo invité yo.

-Que rápido crecen- Dijo Amy, un erizo rosa.

- Y tu Tikal- Dijo Rouge- ¿Tienes algo planeado?

-No- Respondió la recién nombrada, una equidna naranja que se limaba las uñas- ¿Y ustedes chicas?

-Nada- Respondió Rouge.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Cosmo, un rosal, y luego agregó- Solo declararme ante Tails.

-¿Ante Tails?- Preguntó Cream, una conejita, y pensó para sus adentros "No si yo lo hago primero"

-Si.

-Que rápido crecen todas- Volvió a acotar Amy- Pero ahora que lo dicen, yo no tengo nada planeado.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo una ardillita castaña llamada Sally.

-Deberíamos planear algo.

-¿Cantar algo?

-Podría ser.

Y siguieron pensando ideas sobre que hacer.

**Mientras tanto volvamos con uno de nuestros amigos.**

Espio se acercó al fondo del pasillo y entró a una habitación en la que había un cartel que decía "No pasar, propiedad del Team Chaotix"

-Team Chaotix- Dijo Espio- Con que aquí es donde me dijeron que fuera.

-Acertaste- Dijo un cocodrilo atrás suyo- Encantado, soy vector, y el es Charmy- Dijo señalando a una abeja.

-Hola- Dijo Charmy- Si tu eres Espio, entonces bienvenido al grupo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Espio, cabe aclarar que su sueño siempre había sido entrar en ese grupo.

-Lo que Charmy acaba de decir, Eggman aceptó que entraras- Respondió Vector.

A Espio casi se le escapa una lágrima de la alegría, pero se esforzó para que no saliera, no quería que pesaran mal de él.

-¿Y por qué querían que me uniera?- Les preguntó.

-Necesitamos un tercer integrante para algo importante.

-¿Para?

-Una banda.

-Ah, el evento, tenía otros planes, pero veo que estos son mejores.

-Así se dice- Animó Charmy- Pero la razón es que no sabemos que cantar.

-Seguramente se me ocurra algo para hacer ¿Para cuando necesitan la canción?

-Para mañana- Dijo Vector

-Eh- Eso era muy poco tiempo para Espio- Es muy poco tiempo, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

-Bien dicho.

Afuera de la habitación, un armadillo los miraba enojado, con un cuchillo en una mano y un celular en la otra.

-¿Como pueden haber elegido a ese camaleón y no a mi?- Decía- Ese cocodrilo idiota y esa abeja infantil.

-Oye Mighty, será mejor que cierres tu boca si no quieres saber por que me dicen así- Dijo Knuckles.

-Cállate equidna sin modales ¿No sabías que está mal espiar a la gente?

-Mira quien lo dice, el armadillo que se la pasa espiando al Team Chaotix.

-Te metes mucho en os asuntos ajenos.

-No voy a gastar mis cuerdas vocales contigo idiota, así que nos vemos mañana.

-Ven para aquí maldito equidna- Gritó Mighty.

-¿Conque cocodrilo idiota eh?- Dijo Vector que había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Dime quién es la abeja infantil?- Dijo Charmy malhumorado.

"Es un examen de ingreso perfecto" Pensó Vector, se acercó a Espio y le dijo

- ¿Ves a ese armadillo?- Espio asintió con la cabeza- Golpéalo, pero con precaución.

-Jamás sabrá que lo golpeó- Dijo Espio, y dicho esto se hizo invisible.

Espio se acercó a Mighty y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla, lo que le durmió la pierna, Mighty al no poder ver quien lo atacaba, empezó a dar navajazos a diestra y siniestra, y uno de sus navajazos golpeó a Espio en un brazo, el problema fue que al ser golpeado, Espio volvió a ser visible.

-¿Con que tu fuiste el que me golpeó eh? Ahora veras- Dijo esto y le pegó una patada en la panza.

-Maldito hijo de...- Gritó Espio mientras esquivaba los golpes de Mighty- Toma esto- Le dio un golpe certero en la muñeca, lo que hizo que el cuchillo de Mighty saliera volando, en ese momento de confusión, Espio le pegó una patada-traba en el pie haciendo que el armadillo cayera, luego de hacer esto, el camaleón agarró la navaja y la acercó al cuello del armadillo

-Está bien, me rindo- Dijo Mighty- Pero no me mates.

-Hablas demasiado- Gruño Espio mientras guardaba la navaja de Mighty en su funda y se la ponía en su bolsillo- Nos vemos luego.

Mighty agarró su teléfono y marcó un número, alguien atendió desde el otro lado.

-Hola Bark- Dijo Mighty- Puedes pasarme a buscar por lo del Team Chaotix.

-¿Otra vez te metiste en problemas?- Respondió Bark desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Si.

-Eres un idiota, jamás dejarán de vencerte.

-¿Vas a venir o no?

-Ah si, enseguida llego Mighty, espero que no tengas que llamarme muy seguido para que tenga que rescatarte.

Un rato después, llegó un oso polar a donde estaba Mighty y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Por fin llegas Bark- Dijo Mighty intentando levantarse.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra Mighty?- Respondió enojado Bark- Ten en cuenta que te vengo ayudando ya unas 35 veces.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces vámonos.

Luego de esta charla, caminaron y salieron de ese lugar que tanto odiaban, Bark le echó una mirada de odio a Vector, que se encontraba en una ventana.

-Hola amigos- Dijo Un pájaro verde que estaba sobre una rama-Veo que te volvieron a vencer, eh Mighty.

-Cierra el pico (Literalmente) Bean-Respondió Bark.

-¿Quién fue?- Insistió Bean.

-Uno nuevo- Respondió Mighty- Se llama Espio.

-Me suena conocido.

-Un amigo de Tikal.

-¿Tikal? Ah la chica que te gusta.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que lo es.

Bueno, dejemos que discutan y vayamos unas horas más adelante.

**En la casa de Espio, 11:00 PM**

Espio trabajaba en la letra de su canción, se había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo la canción, iba anotando sus ideas en un papel, y cuando algo quedaba bien lo anotaba.

"There's no way you can win -Team Chaotix!-  
If it's trouble you're in. -You're in!-  
They're gonna kick your…"

Eso era lo último de la canción del Team Chaotix que había diseñado.

Después de hacer la canción, decidió descansar un poco, y sin quererlo empezó a pensar en esa chica que había cautivado su corazón hace mucho tiempo.

**Flashback...**

Un pequeño Espio estaba tranquilo en el bosque practicando puntería con su arco, pero un ruido lo desconcentró de su práctica, una equidna naranja de 9 años venía corriendo hacia el.

-Espio- Grito Tikal acercándose a él.

-Aléjate Tikal- Dijo Espio un poco antes de que Tikal lo abrazara.

-Pensé que no ibas a volver aquí.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-Preguntó malhumorado intentando zafarse del abrazo de Tikal.

-Estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo y pensé que querías alejarte de mí.

-Solo fue un concurso de tiro al blanco en otro país.

**Fin Flashback**

Espio dio un suspiro y miró la foto de él con Tikal que se habían sacado hace 4 años, cuando terminaron la primaria (Con 7º incluido), y abrió un cajón en el que había un pedazo de tela blanca y verde, un pedazo de su bincha que se le había enganchado en un matorral.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Tikal**

Tikal estaba intentando dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Espio, no sabía que decirle en el evento, y tampoco sabía como reaccionaría Espio ante lo que ella diría, tenía tantas dudas que no podía dormir, miró la foto que se había sacado con Espio el día en el que terminaron la primaria, abrió un cajón y vio una punta de flecha, cuando la miró, un recuerdo invadió su mente.

**Flashback...**

Tikal ya con 11 años caminaba por el parque un 14 de Febrero buscando a Espio, lo encontró cerca de un árbol enorme afilando una flecha con una piedra.

-Espio- Gritó Tikal- Viniste.

-¿Dime por que querías que viniera?- Dijo Espio sin quitar la vista de sus flechas.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-14 de Febrero.

-Me refiero a que se festeja hoy.

-No se y no me importa.

-Hoy es san Valentín, en este día los chicos le dan chocolates a las chicas.

Espio quedó pensativo, el no tenía chocolates, solo tenía sus puntas de flechas, así que agarró una, con uno de los hilos que tenía y unos ganchos le armó un collar.

-Guárdalo como un recuerdo mío- Le dijo mientras le ponía el collar.

-Gracias- Dijo Tikal, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- Dijo Espio dándose vuelta para que Tikal no viera su sonrojo- Mejor me voy antes de que arruines más mi día.

**Fin Flashback.**

Tikal dio un suspiro, ella lo amaba pero no sabía como decírselo a Espio, al final decidió por dormir, y lo logró, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en un cercano árbol, Mighty la estaba espiando, sonrió al ver su sonrisa, no sabía por que era, pero le gustaba ver feliz a la chica que le gustaba.

**Al día siguiente...**

Esa mañana, Espio se despertó más tarde de lo normal y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde se habían reunido el día anterior con una hoja donde llevaba la canción que había escrito, cuando estaba llegando al lugar, Bean se le puso en el camino.

-Oye pajarraco- Gruñó Espio- Córrete del camino.

-¿A quién le dices tu pajarraco?- Le dijo Bean con ira.

-Al árbol- Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Me dejarás pasar o no?

-Déjame pensar...NO.

-Amargado. Será mejor que te corras antes que me arrepienta de habértelo pedido bien.

-Ah si ¿Y qué me harás?

Un minuto después, Bean se encontraba tirado en el medio del camino con un ala rota.

-La recontra re**************** (Rosario omitido por razones de seguridad)- Dijo enojado Bean.

Mientras tanto en a sala de reuniones del Team Chaotix, Charmy esperaba impaciente a Espio y Vector se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, al final se abrió la puerta y entró Espio con un moretón en la pierna.

-Perdonen la tardanza chicos, es que tuve unos problemas con un pajarraco verde- Dijo Espio.

-¿Jet?- Preguntó Charmy.

-No, el otro.

-Ah Bean.

-¿Al menos trajiste la canción?- Preguntó Vector.

-Si, aquí está- Dijo Espio mientras sacaba un papel de su mochila.

Vector leyó la canción con la mayor seriedad posible y de vez en cuando trataba de no reírse.

-¿Y, qué opinan?- Preguntó Espio.

-Muy buena, pero ¿Recolector de Karma?¿A qué viene eso?- Gruñó Vector.

-No se, pero algo tenía que rimar.

Vector gruñó, Charmy solo siguió leyendo la canción.

-¿Se supone que vamos a cantar esto?- Preguntó Charmy.

-Si.

-Pues empecemos a practicar si queremos cantar bien.

-Buen punto Charmy-Acotó Vector.

-¿Y quién canta?

-Cantaré yo- Dijo Espio decidido.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Tu Charmy, tocarás la guitarra, ya que vuelas podrás aparecer desde lo alto, y tu Vector... Tocarás la batería.

-Batería, hmp perfecto- Volvió a gruñir Vector.

-No se ustedes, pero yo empezaría a practicar- Dijo Charmy- Recuerden que solo queda una semana para el evento.

-Bien- Dijo Espio mientras sacaba un micrófono- Empecemos.

El Team Chaotix empezó a practicar la canción durante días, muchos días. Hasta que por fin llegó el día del evento.

...

**(Atención: A partir de cuando Espio empieza a cantar hasta que la canción termina, los guiones representan al coro)**

-Silencio por favor- Decía Amy, que había conseguido puesto gracias a un viejo amigo llamado Gold, quien, al enterarse de que su amiga buscaba algo para hacer, la dejó trabajar como presentadora.

Al ver que nadie se callaba, agarró su martillo golpeó el piso, creando una sacudida que dejó a todos perplejos.

-Ahora empezarán las bandas a cantar- Siguió- La primera es: "Team Chaotix".

Se abrió el telón y apareció Vector con una batería que tenía un círculo color verde, amarillo y violeta, empezó a tocar la batería, y un poco después se escuchaba el sonido de una guitarra mientras Charmy bajaba al escenario.

De la nada, se escuchó una voz cantar:

Once upon a time you could be a bad guy,  
And you'd live to see another day.  
But now you'd never manage,  
Boy, you'd be brain damaged,  
Just to think that you could get away.

Mientras cantaba, Espio buscaba con la mirada a Tikal, cuando la vio, dejó su invisibilidad, y siguió cantando.

The power has arrived in a dream team.  
A force where one and one makes three.  
And when the trail's gone cold,  
And the lies have been told,  
This crew will find what you can't see.

Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies.  
And the ninja stars fly too.  
The muscle-us Vector, the Karma collector.  
Has sworn to fight for you!

-Team Chaotix!-  
They're detectives you want on your side.  
-Team Chaotix!-  
They're directives tracking down your crimes.  
Come along for the ride.  
Truth can run but not hide.  
For all the game is on now.

Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealing.  
And the crooked life would always pay?  
Well, now that the team's in town.  
That's all gone underground.  
But it's a worry to this very day.

A challenge has been issued by the Eggman.  
This mission's gonna need them all.  
And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim,  
These three are gonna heed his call.

Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting,  
As the green one cheers them on.  
Espio is clearly ready to go.  
I doubt they'll do you wrong.

-Team Chaotix!-  
They're detectives you want on your side.  
-Team Chaotix!-  
They're directives tracking down your crimes.  
Come along for the ride. -Team Chaotix! -  
Truth can run but not hide.  
For all the game is on.

-Team Chaotix!-  
All the people, what's your problem please?  
-Team Chaotix!-  
Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed.

There's no way you can win -Team Chaotix!-  
If it's trouble you're in. -You're in!-  
They're gonna kick you…

Espio aprovechando a ocasión, sacó un cuchillo y lo tiró en dirección a Tikal, quien al verlo dirigido hacia ella se asustó, pero calló un poco delante de ella, y al ver que tenía una nota, la agarró.

Team Chaotix!

**(Tuve que cambiar una parte para que quedara bien, así que no se quejen. Y bueno, los guiones vuelven a ser diálogo)**

Cuando terminó la canción Tikal decidió leer la carta, la abrió y decía así:

"Tikal, hay algo muy importante que debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, seguro pensarás que estoy loco, pero tu me gustas.

Me has gustado desde antes que termináramos la primaria, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, así que decidí escribírtelo hoy.

Esperaré tus respuestas en la puerta de salida:

Espio"

Tikal salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, y vio a Espio con un saco (Chaqueta) esperándola en la salida.

-¿Y, leíste la carta?- Preguntó Espio, Tikal asintió con la cabeza-¿Cuál es tú respuesta?

Tikal solo se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

-Tomaré eso como un si- Dijo Espio y la besó.

**...Fin...**

**¿Les gustó la historia? **

**Dejen reviews o Favoritos plis.**

**Aclaración: Este ONE-SHOT es solo una de las partes, después subiré el resto. **


End file.
